


Ribbons of Time

by Daxolotl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not sorry at ALL, Is this the first non-joke NSFW Thirteen/Yaz fic?, It seems to be the first one on AO3, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Yaz needs to be able to let go. She knows her Doctor will always catch her.





	Ribbons of Time

"There we go, then. All done." The Doctor's voice comes from somewhere behind her. "Comfy?"

"Perfect," Yaz responds.

"Try moving."

Yaz tries to move her arms. They hold fast, behind her, unable to move even an inch. Her blood flow isn't restricted, they just…aren't moving.

"Wiggle your fingers?"

Yaz wiggles her fingers, obediently, and after a moment she feels the Doctor's calloused hands against them.

"I learnt these knots from a Ilembyden Monk in the Seven Systems, by the way. Well. I _say_ learnt. They arrested me, a bit. Fascinating people, excellent at tying ropes, very defensive about their number of systems. Not my fault, I thought it was the Eight Systems, the TARDIS sent me the wrong way as—"

"Doctor," Yaz gently reminds her Doctor of their current situation.

"Right, right, sorry."

The blindfold slips gently over Yaz's eyes, settling comfortably and filling her world with darkness. The Doctor tightens the knot at the back of her head, pulling the blindfold taut and tight against her. Yaz gasps and tries to move again, unable to shift her arms even a little.

"Green, Orange, Mauve?" Her fingers trail down the curve of Yaz's neck slowly.

"Green," Yaz confirms, smiling gently.

"You remember our safe word?"

"Paradox."

There's a few seconds of silence. "...Wait. Was that you sayin' you _remember_ it, or were you actually sayin' it?"

"Green, Doctor," Yaz laughs. "So, so green. Don't you dare stop."

The next words are whispered against the shell of her ear and have her shuddering, arching her back forwards. "Wouldn't dream of it, Yaz."

**Author's Note:**

> _So how 'bout that episode 4, huh?_


End file.
